Jade Aldemir
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |age = |gender = Female |nationality = Turkish |family =Rahim Aldemir (brother, deceased) Unnamed Mother (deceased) Unknown Father (status unknown) |status = Deceased |hair =Black |eyes =Brown |height = |weight =110 - 120 lbs (10/10 Would bone - IGN) |occupation = Runner |affiliations = Runners |partner = |appearances = Dying Light |actor = Nazneen Contractor }} Jade Aldemir is a Runner who works for the tower by securing GRE airdrops in Harran. She was once known as the popular kickboxer "The Scorpion" before the outbreak occured. Biography When Jade and Ken spot a plane making a supply drop nearby in the city, Jade urges Ken to get to the first drop before anyone else can reach it, reminding him that they were in need of medical supplies.Dying Light - 12-Minute Gameplay Walkthrough Jade became distressed when Ken told her that he needed to "check something" in a building where he heard a scream. Jade attempted to remind him he had no time to make a detour, but Ken chose to investigate regardless. After killing the biter inside the house, Ken relayed to Jade that he found a little girl hiding in the closet "scared out of her mind". When Ken began to suggest something, Jade reminds him of the task at hand. She then promised to find the girl before sunset. Though Ken managed to reach the first supply drop, he'd been beaten there by men in Rais' group, much to Jade's displeasure. Jade tells him make the second supply drop before any more of Rais' men can reach it. Jade intermittently reminds him that he is losing light the further into the city he goes. Though she tells him to look for the smoke of the flare left with the crate, by the time he reaches the second supply drop, the sun is beginning to set. After Ken acquires the supplies from the crate, Jade urged him to be careful because "those things" were beginning to wake now that night had fallen. Jade told Ken to head to a safe house as he headed out into the darkened environment. When Ken was spotted by the infected, Jade demanded to know where he was and told him to "hurry the hell up". Jade later helps Crane infiltrate a school within the slums that was being used as a base of operations by Rais' men, hoping that it was where Rais was storing his Antizin. Much to her dismay they discover explosives that were presumably being used for demolishing the Tower. Jade then makes Crane promise her that he will not allow Rahim access to the explosives in order to further his plans to blow up a nearby Volatile nest as she fears he is too reckless, which Crane agrees that he should be the one to undertake the mission. However Rahim later sneaks away with a group of runners to carry out the mission, unbeknownst to both Jade and Brecken, he radios Crane asking for assistance once he becomes trapped by infected in the train depot. Crane successfully finds Rahim, though he was unable to move due to an injury he sustained. Rahim then guides Crane via radio through the nest, and together they successfully destroy it and all the infected within. Crane then returns to Rahim, but his celebration is cut short as he finds that his friend has become a viral, having lied that his injury was not a bite. Crane attempts to reason with Rahim but is forced to snap his neck as he attacks. Crane reports this to Brecken and the two grieve for Rahim back at the Tower. However Jade overhears this conversation and, realizing that her brother is dead and that Crane killed him, runs from the room. Before both Crane and Zere are captured by Rais, Zere gave his research on the virus to Jade, hoping that she can deliver it to 'Sector 0': formerly known as Old Town. Crane then attempts to track her down and reason with her about Rahim's death, even going as far as to reveal his identity as a GRE agent to her, though this further angers her as she already blames him for her brothers death and then proceeds to cease all radio communication with him. Therefore Crane resorts to track her down directly. Jade is eventually captured and kidnapped by Rais, who uses her to lure Kyle into a confrontation against his forces in Old Town's Museum. After fighting his way through Rais's forces, Kyle find Jade severely weakened and infected, while the seizures from his own infection begin to kick in and cause him to slip in and out of consciousness. Rais offers one vial of Antizen to Jade and Kyle, forcing them to choose who will live and who will turn. Kyle immediately tries to inject Jade, but she refuses and runs from him. As Kyle chases her down, he begins to hallucinate as Jade tells him about her life struggles, and explains that while she was angry at Kyle for Rahim's death, she has learned to accept it and forgives him, and can accept her own death as well because of her accomplishments. Jade implores Kyle to make the most of his own life, while asking him to be the one to kill her once she turns. Jade then grabs Kyle and forcifly injects him with the Antizin. Rais sends a group of armed henchmen to finish off the both of them, but Jade uses the last of her strength to kill them all with her bare hands, before finally turning into a Viral and eating one of the mens' face. After Jade is turned, she attacks Crane who mercifully kills her by snapping her neck and respectfully closes her eyes. Personality Jade is often considered to be extremely level-headed when compared to the other leaders of the Tower, such as Brecken and Rahim. Where Rahim is the idealistic, glory-seeker and Brecken is the passionate, but reluctant leader; Jade understands more than anyone the sacrifices that must be made in the name of survival. It was she that ordered the 18th floor of the Tower to be sealed off when infection broke out, despite her remarks that there were still a few children down there. But while she may appear rather brutal in her decision making her actions reflect the needs of the many over the needs of the few, she is one of the first truly grounded characters that Crane will meet. Her harshly realistic take on the situation at hand stems mainly from her desire to protect her younger brother Rahim, who she views as extremely brash and headstrong, making her one of the few of the main cast to have such an emotional attachment. Gallery JadeConcepts01.jpg|''Concept variations of Jade Aldemir.'' JadeConcepts02.jpg|''Concept variations of Jade Aldemir.'' Trivia * During the scene where Crane must follow hallucinations of Jade while he is suffering from the virus' effects, she actually says that she was born prematurely. * She is heard on the radio to get to a safe house or to the Tower as quickly as possible. * Jade's voice/accent has been altered through-out the development of Dying Light. She seems to have an Australian accent in the first gameplay reveal of Dying Light. References ru:Джейд Альдемир pl:Jade Aldemir Category:Characters Category:Runners